


Worth the Waking

by sekiharatae



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the best way to start the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zack and Cissnei enjoy morning wakeup sex

Hot breath on her neck caused her to stretch sleepily, uttering a low humming noise of pleasure as she arched into the soft caress, before settling again, body pressed more firmly into the male form behind her. Not awake, but willing to be persuaded in either direction.

A warm, sword-calloused hand, open and possessive against her stomach, made a good argument for 'awake'. His thumb was brushing back and forth, just grazing the underside of her breast, while his lips pressed light kisses along the curve of her throat. For Zack, the touches were an extremely low-key indicator of the direction his thoughts were moving, as well as a promise of more.

'More' sounded good, so Cissnei drowsily decided to wait to see what else he might offer.

A low chuckle, another whispering brush of hot, moist air. "Mercenary."

She smiled, still more than half-asleep. "Turk," she corrected him.

Ignoring her rebuttal, he shifted the arm she was using as a pillow to bring both hands into play. They slid over her stomach and thighs, arms and breasts, wandering touches that warmed her skin and coaxed her further awake. Again she stretched, head pressing harder into his shoulder, her cheek against his throat. In response, he let those roving palms settle over her breasts and rub slow circles, until her nipples tightened and hardened in a plea for greater attention. When his fingers took the place of his palms, drawing deliberate circles around each ruched tip, her legs began to shift restlessly. A light, brief tweak to them, and she was grinding her bottom against his groin.

"Good morning, Cissnei," he said, lips still sampling the skin stretched so pleasingly over her shoulder and throat.

"Getting there," she returned, one slender arm snaking out from under the sheet to curl around him.

Zack grinned, hands shifting to steady her hips as he rocked against her, the motion blatantly suggestive, his arousal obvious. "You're always so demanding," he teased.

"Says the man who woke me up for sex."

" _Great_ sex."

"We'll see." But she was smiling, too, and it was evident in her voice.

Since it was pointless to feign wounded feelings – she hardly _ever_ fell for his pout – Zack instead sent one hand down to slip between her thighs and reveal the truth: she was as eager as he, her folds damp, her clit slightly swollen.

Eager was good. Needy was better.

Slick with her moisture, his index finger traced a delicate path from her passage, up to circle her clit, and then back again. The touch was light, teasing, barely but repeatedly glancing against the spots that made her shiver and beg for more. It was also gentle. So, so gentle. Cissnei was a full head shorter than he, and Zack seemed to think her petite size meant she was easily breakable. At least when it came to SOLDIER strength. It had taken some doing to convince him that she was strong as well, but eventually he'd learned not to treat her like fine porcelain. Sweet and somewhat silly man that he was, though, he still on occasion chose to love her slowly and with exquisite care.

Luckily, it was rarely long before slow wasn't fast enough for either of them. Soon, strong fingers were stroking in and out, while his thumb paid attention to the bundle of nerves that needed it most. When her hands began to clench against his skin, her fingernails pinpricks on his shoulder and bicep, the hand on her waist shifted to angle her hips. The other gave her one last brush of his thumb, before guiding his length to her entrance, holding her folds open so he could thrust unerringly home. Hard and full, stretching and caressing, his erection was a welcome presence, her muscles grasping to keep him there. He slowly withdrew and pressed firmly back, repeated the motion as clever fingers once more found her clit.

Her nails tightened pointedly on his shoulder and arm, wordlessly demanding he speed things up. Give her more, faster.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression: Slow and steady wins the race?" Zack's voice was light-hearted, not smug, and she almost laughed herself. Then his grip on her waist moved, or he angled his body a bit closer, and whatever he did changed the way he filled her.

Pleasure spiking, she rolled her head back and arched, the motion making her shudder as he hit just the right spot. "I don't want to wait," she gasped, letting him hear how close she was.

A pause, and then the soft sound of amusement he made whenever he outsmarted himself. "Neither do I."

His next thrust slammed into her, and then it became a chase; Zack forcing her up to the peak, while following close on her heels. She came with her usual reserve: eyes tight shut, fingers clenched, biting her lower lip.

Not good enough.

"When I said: Good morning, Cissnei," he half scolded, half teased, "you didn't greet me in return." As her orgasm faded, the light pressure on her clit shifted abruptly to the hard press of his thumb. "So I think the very least you can do," his palm pressed down as he ground into her, "is say my name... _now_."

"Zack!" Her second climax hit seconds before his first, her cry drowning out his teasing and then twining with his groan of release.

"That's more like it," he told her, once they'd both gotten their breath back.

Cissnei struggled not to smile at him, but it just wasn't possible; she settled for rolling her eyes while she did it.

But when he grinned and asked her if it qualified as great sex or not, he got a pillow in the face for his trouble.


End file.
